User talk:IZerox
Images from the game? Hey, do you happen to rip images from the game? WingBlade 20:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Yes I do Wing Blade why?--IZerox 20:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What games of KH do you rip from? WingBlade 01:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I rip from Kingdom Hearts 1, Kingdom Hearts 2, and Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix. I would like to learn how to rip from BBS but that info isn't easily available. --IZerox 09:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you can rip the Health images (The faces of Sora/Roxas and party) from kh1 and kh2fm?WingBlade 19:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah sorry I can't rip those. I'm sure someone could but I have yet figured out how to rip the UI from the game. Sorry.--IZerox 22:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks anyways, but quick question, cna you rip the ship that Riku drives during the Xemnas dragon boss battle? WingBlade 00:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Put it under "Xemnas boss battle" in the dragon section and put "Ship that Riku drives during this battle." ca I see the images~WingBlade was Here~ 20:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Xemnas Dragon Would it be possible for you to upload that image in an original png form?Glorious CHAOS! 14:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) It definitely would be possible if it's preferred. --IZerox 22:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble I would like an Axel Talk Bubble, orange and then red. And as for quotes use these, "You really don't remember. It's me? You know, Axel? "; "Talk about blank with a capital B. Man, oh, man. Not even the dusks are gonna crack this one... "; "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Is that enough quotes? Thanks for your help. --IZerox 22:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ha sorry bout that. I appreciate it. --IZerox 22:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Type Lemme know if I need to change anything okay? <--- Mine)}} Here you go! ! To get it type }} by this }} }}}}}} Like so. You should have two of those for every talk bubble you have. If you check the history of your template, it'll show the difference.}} You get }} Riku Images Re:I Have Two Questions Merci ! ^_^ One More Thing I Forgot! So just tell the user that you give it to the that. If you dont like it i can change it.}} Hey there too Riku's Ship Post it under Xemnas Dragon Boss Battle. It should fit in there...~WingBlade was Here~ 23:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :D Image Requests Forms You might have seen, someone's been posting T-Renders as well as very low quality posed images for the form-costumes, some of which seem to be inaccurate (Final Form at Timeless, specifically). I was wondering if you and Shard could upload semi-posed rips of the 24 form-costumes and their full-health icons (the ones Shard has on his user page). The pose doesn't have to match the main image, as long as it shows the important details and isn't a T-render. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 18:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, if you can get high-quality rips (World of Chaos Guardian quality) in the pose of the artwork (not CGI render), there should be no problem with fair use.Glorious CHAOS! 00:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ;-; Image Issues Images I understand what the issue is, the problem is that the image caches are lagging. They'll be fine once they update in a day or two, but I'd really like to maintain the naming formats. You can tell that it's accepting the images, since if you upload it several times, you'll see it in the "past versions" - it's just that the current image, which is stored in a separate place, isn't updating with it.Glorious CHAOS! 22:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Champion Belt I already did it. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 05:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) More Image Requests from KHI/II Re: Where/How? Je t'invite... Marvelous! Missing Birth by Sleep Character Renders Vanitas Unmasked Maps I don't know how possible this even is, but I was hoping for a few rips of the dimension maps from KH1, CoM, KH2, Days, and BBS. I know with KH2 and BBS, you can't just piece together screenshots, because the perspective changes, but I'm hoping a rip would still get it. *For KH, KHII, Days, and BBS, a completed map, with each Gummi Route open. Space background or none is fine. No gummi ship or menus, though, please. *For CoM, a completed map for Sora and Riku using the world order found on World Cards. If possible, just the screen without the cursor or menus. I've also asked ShardofTruth for his help in this, so don't feel any pressure about this. However, anything you can do to help will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 15:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Just what to say that... Ripping Questions ^_^ BBS rips Would you be able to rip the sprites for the recipes (all the same, I think), the Disney Town Pass, the Arena tickets (6, not sure if they look the same) the three Wayfinders, and the five parts to Cinderella's dress? I think that's all we have left for BBS items.Glorious CHAOS! 19:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Why Not? Because *whispers* can you keep a secret? I don't have the coding to copy/paste and use. *un-whispers* can you please post the coding on my talkpage?--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 15:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman }|van=Thank you very much.}} }|van=Can you also make me a Ventus-Vanitias talk bubble please? Any quote will do}} }|ven=Yours is cooler. Thank you very much!}} }|ven=PS: Can you also please change my Ventus talk bubble so it is english translation accurate? (As in "My friends are my power! And i'm theirs!)}} }|ven=I would like that very much! thank you!}} }|ven=Can you also change my Ventus and Terra talkbubbles to the official english translation? And flip the quote like yours? I would myself but i don't have the vast knowledge that a moderator has.}} }|ven=And sorry for the trouble, but could you add the Keyblade master symbol at the beggining of what i say on my Ventus and Terra talkbubbles? And my Vanitias talkbubble.....Could you please make the colors red and black with the X-Blade at the beggining of what i say? This is all i will ask of you because i know i'm over burdening you.}} }|ven=For the Terra quote? "What did i do!? What did YOU do!?!?". And like i said before, i am over burdening you so i will not ask you to take care of the OTHER talkbubble that i wanted you to make. (Not the Ventus-Vanitias one.)}} }|ven=The colors are good. Well anyway,thanks a bunch! You are truly an outstanding user! Which is why i'm giving you this: . Just make sure to put it on your talkpage! PS: Can you make me one talkbubble? A sad Ventus one with any sad quote from Ventus, thanks!}} Been a While }} Late reply...... Terra-Xehanort Talk Bubble It looks amazing! My only issue, however, is that it's a bit small. Could you make the size about the same as my current Terra-Xehanort image (less chest area and closer to his head and shoulers, general image size as large as my other Terranort Talk bubble)? If so, that'd be super! Thank you so much! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'''Eternal]][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Terra Talkbubble Dive to the Heart And look at the images the other sections have - high quality rips of the Stations. These look REALLY BAD compared to those, and don't illustrate anything the text doesn't already - Sora looking at one of the weapons. I appreciate your work, really I do, but those images and especially their placement just make the article look worse.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :PS: you should really never just post multiple images in a row or column like that, except for very special cases like the Stations, where the article explains each one in detail. Lead images only work without captions because they are in the lead, meaning the subject of the image is obvious - all other images need to either be a sub-lead image (only image in section, for example), or need to have a caption in some way (gallery or thumbnail).(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Recoded sprites Hey Zero, I was wondering if you were going to rip some sprites from Re:coded? Wingblade 20:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Specifically, any of the avatars you've gotten (see Kingdom Hearts Mobile/Items), and any new enemies, like Golden Mushroom. I highly doubt the guide will have useable renders of the avatars, and a rip will be fine for Golden Mushroom until and if we get the guide in the states. Thanks!(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I mean like the HP parts, Command thing and Mugshots and stuff like that.Wingblade 00:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) TWEWY? Keyblades